


the princess and the frog

by levihechiou88



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Death, M/M, Money, Strong Language, Uke!Levi, YOAI, childhood scarring, feminane!levi, princess not so much levi, rico is soo beautiful, rico!, seme!eren, tragidy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levihechiou88/pseuds/levihechiou88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>levi isn't your ordinary princess, matter of fact, he's not a princess at all. considering his feminane build he gets mistaken a lot for a woman. eren is no different, when he meets the witch doctor rico, eren asks levi to kiss him to change him back. </p><p>levi agreed, for one single promise</p><p>his studio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy! i love this movie and this paring so i decided to do this.

"and the looked up with his sad round eyes and pleaded, "oh please dear princess, only you can break this terrible spell in flicted on my by a wicked witch."." my mother read, as she snipped the ribbon to the dress she was finishing, turing the thing crisp pages of the famous fairy tale, the princess and the frog. i listened as i sat quietly, while my dark haired friend elbowed me, and had a huge smile on her face while bouncing in her pink puffy dress.

"here comes my favorite part." she whispered excitedly, in a happy little ray of sunshine, as i just smiled at her and turned back to my mother.

"the princess was so moved by his desperate plea, that she stooped down, picked up the slipperey creature, leaned forward and raised him to her lips." my mother watched our expressions as she added a suspensful aura, to the happy book, i was shaking my head with a terrified experssion, as mikasa was nodding with happiness. "and kissed that little frog!"

i grimmaced at that as mikasa giggled. her aw's drowing out my disgusted gagging.

"then he turned into a handsome prince! they were married and lived happily ever after." my mother finished,

"yay!" mikasa giggled while throwing her arms up and falling backwards, wiggling her little feet as i looked over at her, "read it again! read it again!" she smiled.

"sorry mikasa, but levi and i have to go, say goodbye levi." my mother said, helping mikasa to her feet and picking up her supplies.

"there is no way! in this whol wide world i would ever, ever, ever, i mean! ever, kiss a frog! yuck." i said as i crossed my arms.

"is that so?" mikasa asked, her voice in a sly like slur. she grabbed a little sock puppet of a frog and put it in my face. causing me to jump and try to pus it away."well, here's your prince charming lee! kiss it kiss it!"

"no!" i said pushing it away as we both giggled,

"kiss it kiss it kiss it."

"i won't, i won't, i won't!" i said, pushing it away completely, mikasa hugged the little puppent and rubbed her cheek on the rough fabiric.

"i would! i would do it! i would kiss a frog, i would kiss a hundred frogs if i could marry a prince and be a princess." she says placing a kiss on the puppet.

i just smiled at her, as i shook my head, "your already a princess, no frog needed."

she smiled at my sweet words, throwing her arms around me in a hug.

"evening celiea," came another voice as we all looked over at the man entering the room, a tall, blonde haired slender man with a fine placement of a nice suit on, in so many expensive patterns, and a golden accessery on his head.

"daddy!" mikasa said, letting me go and hurrying over to the man, he took er in his arms and picked her up. "daddy look at my new dress! isn't it pretty!" she said pointing to the one she was wearing.

"aha, look at you, i'd expect no lesss from the finest semstress in sina."

"oh hello, king ackerman." my mother smiled

mikasa looked at the book of the princess, in her beautiful dress and the prince next to her. "ooh! i want that one! please i want that one!"

"now sugar plum," the king started, but mikasa started to squirm and claw his shoulder while pointing.

"please! please! please?" she begged the king cleared his throat and looked over at my mother, i did the same, "uh, celia, do you think you can whip something up like that?" he asked in a pleading tone.

my mother smiled, "of course! anything for my best customer and the king." she took my hand in hers and lead me to the door as i waved by to mikasa, and she did the same, "come on levi, your dad my be back by now."

we walked down the long halls of the castle my family works in. my mother is a maid, also makes th clothes for the king and his family. they are very sweet people, and when they heard about our finance' problem and offeren my parents both jobs and a place to stay in the castle. my father is a gardener, we don't really see him often in the palace, because he works outside all day, along with helping the engerieers. he was also drafted for wars, so he trains most of the time. i usually help mother clean when im here. and the day i met the princess, i mostly just stay by her side and play with her.

i gripped my mothers hand tighter as we walked down the familiar dark halls, she smiled down at me and opened the door to our room. my eyes lite up as the light flooded out, and tons of pictures, that weren't there before, and my father stood there. i let mothers hand go and hurried over to him,

"father! you did more art?" i asked as i sat in his lap at his desk. my father is a wonderful artist, he draws all types of thing and they fascinate me, i've also been drawing, ever since i was able to pick up a pencil. i take after my father and draw things the way he does.

he smiled at me and nodded, placing a kiss on my forehead. "of course i did kiddo, here, who is this little guy?" he showed me a picture, of a boy with pale like skin, big silver eyes and raven colored hair, the boy looked as if he was focusong, and i looked down,seeing the boy drawing.

"its me!" i smiled. he laughed, i went into my pocket and pulled out a folded peice of paper an showed it to him, "i drew you two father."

he unfolded the picture, and smiled, his eyes softening as he looked at the black and white picture of him, his dark hair, and shining blue eyes are now a pale grey and smoothed over in soft settling blurs.

i looked down at my led stained fingers and showed my father, "i had to use all my hands for this one." i smiled and poked his face with the black dirt, his face having prints of my fingers, pattern.

he laughed as mother walked over.

"look at this honey, our little boy has a gift!"

"i could have told you that, my mother smiled as she took the picture.

i looked up at my family and smiled.

my mother looked over at the clock and picked me up, "it's time for bed my little angel."

"but mommy, i'm not sleepy," i said as a yawn was torn from my mouth, "not sleepy at all.."

"well, to grow up and be a big strong boy, you need your sleep." mother and father walked me to my room, bathing me and placing me in my sleeping clothes, sitting me i the giant bed. father sat down with me and i crawled over to him, leaning on his leg as he pulled out a sketch of a buliding from his pocket,

"you see this levi?" he asked as i nodded, "this is going to be your daddy's some day, it's going to be filled with his art, and even yours when you get older. people will come all over just to get a look at my art!" he smiled

"our art." i corrected.

"that's right baby," he said, pulling a maker from the drawer by my bed, "our art." he handed me the paper with red ink on it.

i took it in my tiny hands and smiled a warm smile as i read the ink, _levi's gallery_.i hugged the picture to my chest and smiled wider, looking over at the opened window by my bed,i did a double take and gasped as i crawled over to the window.

"what is it?" my mother asked as her and my fathr crawled over as well.

i gripped the paper tighter, "mikasa's fairytale book says, if you make a wish on the evening star, its sure to come true." i said looking up at the huge gas of light in the dark blue twinkling sky.

"well you wish and you dream sweet heart," my mother said ruffling my hair.

"yes, you wish and you dream with all your little heart, but remember, that old star can only take you part of the way, you'll have to put in some hard work of your own as well." he rubbed his hand on my cheek as i pressed into it. "but promise your daddy one thing, that you'll never lose sight of whats really important."

i nodded quickly and smiled. he kissed my forehead before scooting off the bed, mom doing th same and tucking me in.

"goodnight sweetheart." they left my room and closed the door after turning off my light. as soon as the door clicked, i sat up in bed, scurrying over to my window again, hugging the picture to my chest closing my eyes and pleading with the star.

"please, please, please." i wished as i opened my eyes, having the star twinkle back at me in acceptance. i smiled and looked over as something caught my eye.

a frog.

i stared at it as it stared at me.

_croak!_

i screamed and closed the curtains, running off the bed and jumping out of it and running to my parents room.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> learn more about our darling little princess and his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

i walked down the hall, holding my mothers hand like i always do, she kneeled down next to me, "how would you like to help mommy today? mikasa is busy and won't be able to play with you."

i nodded, "alright mommy." she kissed my forehead and took me into the room she was called to.

i helped her clean and began to get distracted with all the expensive looking things. i marvled at the beautiful antics and scultpures. the beautiful, egg like items, with a beautiful padded blue surroned buy glod trim and buttons. many surronding it in differnt colors it was in a clear case, since i'm so small, the eggs are all i can see. i looked past the case at the tall stripped walls, at the huge potriat, a woman with dark eyes with a small hint of blue in them, sat in a chair, her hair falling down her back as she sat in a poised postion, and shining jewlery on her, i stared more at the woman, her face twisted in a soft hint of an experssion, i never witnessed before.

the picture was placed in a golden frame above the granite fireplace, i couldn't stop looking at the woman, something was so familar about her, i can't really put my finger on it though.

"levi, darling! can you clean this table for me?"

i was torn from my thoughts and nodded, as i grabbed the cleaning supplies and hurried over.

"i saw you staring at the picture over there," my mother smiled. i looked up at her in a sheepish smile, knowing i was caught slacking instead of cleaning the case i was looking at.

"yeah, she's beautiful. do you think my art will ever look like that?" i asked looking at her.

"your art is already like that, you just hav to work on coloring, i believe your father can help you with that. "

"well, whats wrong with her face?" i asked

mother looked at me in surprise as she glanced back at me, then at the picture. "what do you mean? she looks as if she's posing in a proper way."

"can i take a break?" i asked suddenly.

"huh, whatever for?" she asked

"i want to draw her, so when i see father tonight, he can help me color her." i said, with determination. i want to draw that face, so i'd never forget it.

she laughed at my look and smiled, "of course, i want you to excel in your gift dear, go get your supplies and come straight back here."

i nodded and hurried off to our room.

"oi, levi, where are you headed?" asked a taller boy as he looked down at me, his ash brown hair matching mine slightly, he tried to copy my look as well, which always make me want to cry since i feel like he's mocking or making fun of me. but mikasa later told me that her friend, petra likes me and he likes petra so he tried to be like me.

"i was headed back to my room." i said as i looked up at the taller male.

"well a six year old, shouldn't be running around here, by himself, i'll take you."

"i walk around here all the time, by myself, i know where i'm going prince oluo." i said. "plus i wasn't aware that your kingdom was visiting?"

"yeah, we just arrived i was suppose to meet mikasa and petra, for 'royal business.' so yeah. but i'm trying to kill time, so let me come with you, brat."

i just sighed and hurried off, forgeting that mother expects me back quickly, i jogged down the halls with oluo following and i rounded th corners looking for my room, i got to our hall and heard some chatter, i ignored it, rcognizing the kings voice, believing it was just some important thing that didn't consuren me, but oluo thought different, he pulled me back by my collar and peeked in the room by the cracked door.

"wait, pipsqueak" he whispered as he stopped me from running on.

"but oluo, this is spying!" i whispered back loudly, he slapped a hand over my mouth and shushed me.

"shut it!"

i plugged my ears, as oluo kept his grip on my collar, i closed my eyes and imagined myself in my happy place, my mother help me create. i humed a happy tune i would here the gardeners sing when they plow the feilds and plant the roses, my father brings home. i was doing well, tuning them out, like my life depended on it, my mother always told me, _never poke your nose where it doesn't belong, or you might smell something foul._

 

i felt oluo tap me an take my hands away, "hey, their talking about you and your family, pipsqueak."

well, mothers words took no affect this now. it's about me, so i peeked through the crack also, listening, my hand soon covering my mouth as tears came from my eyes, the salty liquid rolling off my plae skin and i darted up and ran down the hall ways in tears, that certainly was foul, oulo called after me but i kept going, heading to our living corders and grabbing my art supplies, washing my face and the tears away and heading back to the room my mother was cleaning, i sat my materials on the table, and sat quietly on my knees and began to draw the beautiful woman, i finally understand her look, that expression. it's sorrow, agony, sympathy. but if you look harder, its empithay.

i drew this face, i drew it over and over again. my mother looked over at me, a look of worry on her face. i gave up on drawing the face, i just focused on sketching the woman for the rest of the time, only stopping to help mother when she needed it, but she limited to asking me, considering how focused i am at the moment.

i looked over the picture, perfect, especially the expression.

"come on levi," my mother called from the room across the hall, "its time to head home, now."

i quickly gathered my supplies after glancing at the time, oh my, i've been drawing for three straight hours. i hurried over to my mother, taking her hand.she lead me down the halls, like she always does, as soon as we stepped foot in our home, i let go of her hand and ran in my room, closing and locking the door, i crawled up to my bed and sat down, staring up at the setting sun.

i kept my tv, down, and anything that would make noise, as soon as my father entered the room, i would open my door and attack him with a hug.

i awaited his arrival, waiting to hear the click of the door, and the clicks of his shoes on the hard tile floors. why did i have to find out that way? stupid oluo, stupid meeting! why couldn't i have been told when i and my family went out on an outing? sitting in the beautiful gardens, father works day and night in, with the warm rolling green grass, that gave welcoming happiness, a small hint of casual protection. with the sun high in the sky, and the beautiful blue skys holding the warm glow. with butterflys and bees fluttering by in the wind. sitting on the bright checkered blanket with the goodys i'll help mom make.

but instead, i will be told once more, in the bleak grey walls of of depression around me. the tall walls towering over me. the dark grey monsters tearing away at me as i curl up and pout, feeling intense depression.

then i heard it, the click and the sounds of his shoes, and not just his shoes, i hurriedly unlocked the door and ran out of the room and into his arms. he was taken back but hugged me anyhow, i ignored the men who walked in with him, intill they cleared their throat and put a hand on my fathers shoulders.

"celia, lucas, we need to talk to you."

my mother took my shoulders and motioned me off to the kitchen, "levi, may you finish dinner."

"yes mama," i mumbled, i was dreading this, but walked off.

"what is this about?" i heard my mothers voice linger, as i stirred the soup mother started.

"well, as you should know, the war in trost has been getting pretty bad, the axis' are advancing toward us, and we'll have to use our soilders, lucas, with you being one of them, we want you to fight off, intill we can push them back."

"wait, your calling him to war!?" my mother yelled, my father shushed her.

"when do i deploy."

"well their coming on the fronts by the week, but were worried about you celia, and mikasa and queen ackerman, not ot mention levi. considering you all are very important to the king. we want to ship you and levi out and into the city."

"but you can't call him out! levi needs his father, i need him!" my mothers voice boomed.

"celia please, the king has done a lot for me, i can pay back his kindness this way." my fathers calm voice came

"what about levi! he needs a father figure!"

"celia, please, i have no other choice." my father cooed.

i gripped the spoon handle as i stirred more, trying to ignore the loud conversation.

"lucas, you deploy in a week." they said, walking out of the room, closing the door, thats when my mothers sobs rang out, i walked in to the living room area, knocking on the arch way and looked at my mother on th floor, in tears, her face covered as my father, comforted her, rubbing sootheing circles on her back.

"um," my small voice came, "t-the soup is done.."

"levi!" my mother cried, running over to me and hugging me tightly, my father doing the same. i began to cry as the news fell on me a second time.

my father is leaving, and most likely never coming back.

dinner that night was quiet, uncomfortably quiet, exchanged in stares. my mother and father tucked me in and kissed my forehead. they turned off the light and closed my door.

i feel asleep, to the sounds of my parents arguing and shouting. mostly my mother.

i felt the salty liquid fall from my face yet again, and cried myself to sleep.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he grows up and leaves the castle.

_it's been thirteen years, thirteen years since that night. the night my mother, father and i found out the news, th night of the following week, that my dad was deployed, and the month my father was killed in war. my mother was never the same, she slacked on her duties to the king and began to lose the will to take care of her self, this is what she was a fraid of, the fact that she might never see him again._

_deep down, that was my fear as well._

_i began to take care of my mother, she took care of me, and refused to do the same for herself. i would help her clean, but i soon took over her duties, cleaning the rooms and sewing the things she usually does. i also began to visit the gym, and work out and train, to take my mind off the pain of the loss of my father._

_but as for me, i changed just as my mother did, i became, quiet, blunt and lost the will to smile, let alone dream of a better future, i would still play with mikasa, who would always try to make me smile like in the old days, but i couldn't bring myself to do it. i gripped the cravat around my neck, the last thing my father gave me, i treasure the fabric and refuse to take it off, i refuse to give it away, or let anyone touch it. except me._

_my face became, stotic, less likely to change expression, its saddening that a eighteen-year-old could become a sad, serious, dead ray of a man. although, people mistake me for a female, because of my slender build, i also wear hand me downs, from my deceased sister that my mother was preparing for, since she stop taking care of her self the baby died from unhealthy treatment. her name would have been isabel. she sewed so much slothes for the new baby girl, which went down to me since most of my clothes, i out grew. i wore pants, but the were feminane pants, and frilly shirts, that i often wore jackets over._

_my mother soon fell ill, she's okay for now, but i'm sure it's nothing to serious._

_"levi?" mikasa asked as she looked at me, from messing with her old dolls. she grew alot, as have i, her hair is to her shoulders, she has a curvey build and a beautiful face. she has soft dark eyes and full soft looking lips._

_"yes, mika?" i asked, keeping my gaze on my paper._

_"why are you so quiet? you've quite talkative, why not now?" she asked._

_"i'm not in the talking mood.." i grumbled. she placed a hand on my shoulder, i looked over at her and sighed, "don't look at me like that, mika."_

_her eyes were soft and sympathetic, sad and worried, with concern._

_"how can i not! this isn't the levi i grew up with, your so depressing and dark, and sad. i hate it."_

_"well im sorry! not everyone can be a spoiled little princess, with both parnets at her beckoning call! i can't hug my father all the time when i want, to all because of your father!" i blurted out, immediatly regreting it, i covered my mouth quickly as i looked over at her, she was taken back, and in shock, as hur crossed her face, "i'm sorry i didn-"_

_"is that what you really think?" she asked._

_"no, it's not, it's just.." i closed my eyes and sighed. "i'm sorry, i didn't mean it.." she brought me into a hug, resting her head on mine._

_"you are my friend, you know this, you can tell me anything and i won't be mad at you alright." she says._

_"im just a servant, mika." i mumbled, considering i'm her personal body gaurd, i swore to protect the princess, no matter what, i am also her personal butler, she requested it, since were both getting older, we are growing apart, and she wanted it to stop and requested i stay by her side at all hours of the day._

_"no you arne't! and you know it, your family along with ms. celia." she said._

_i looked over at the clock and sighed, "i have to go, mother is expecting me back by now." i say as i wiggle out of her grasp. she nods and takes my hand_

_"i'll walk you, i swear the time just passes when were together!" she smiles._

_i just accept and grip her hand tighter, as i look up at her, i swear she's growing everyday! i mean i'm shorter than her now,not by much, but were only eighteen, she's going to tower me soon._

_we walked down the same dark halls, i usually walk down alone, considering she's supoose to be sleep during these hours, she stopped at my door, her grip never loosening, i turned to walk into our home, but mikasa never let my hand go._

_"mika-?"_

_"levi. i love you, you know that right?" she says, not looking at me._

_"of course i do." i respond_

_"good, and you do remember, i told you, when we were kids, i'll grow up and marry you?"_

_i felt my face heat up at that, her grip staying on my soft pale hands, her's warming up as she looks at me. i remeber that day, as plain as ever, like it happened yesterday, we were playing in her room. when all of a sudden she said, i'll grow up and marry you one day. i just smiled at her that day, i never took her serious when she said such things, i mean come on. at thea age i still thought girls had cooties._

_"i-i, remember."_

_"i wasn't joking, i really wanted to marry you, i was comfortable with you, i knew you, i feel safe with you, and the way you use to look at me, i thought you felt the same. but, now, i on't think so..plus, your not a prince, and you. came out. so." she looked off again. "i'm sorry, i know this is weird.."_

_i gripped the back of her neck and placed a soft kiss on her forhead, she tensed under me and blushed slightly. i gave her a smile, she was taken back by that but gave me a smile in return, "your're just weird. im sure you'll make any prince happy one day."_

_"good night, lee." she smiles._

_"goodnight mika." i opened my door, once mikasa finally let my hand go and i open my door, as mikasa walked down the halls. i stopped when i saw my mother sitting in one of the plush chairs, and two of the kings knights waiting for me it seems, "mom?" i asked._

_"have a seat sweet heart." i did as i was told and sat down._

_"levi, it's great to see you again, you've grown so well." the same man said, the one that came to take my father away, his name i blieve is connie, and his partner, marco._

_"i wish i could say the same." i stated, considering the last time i saw them they collected my father, and now i'm a soul-less boy without a father figure._

_"levi." my mother scolded._

_"well, as you know, the war is begining to get worse, once more. and for you and your mothers saftey-"_

_"your not taking my levi too, are you!" my mother began to get worked up, since i'm old enough to be drafted. i took her hand to calm her down._

_"no, not at all, we want to get you two out of the castle, and into the city, kings orders, we want levi to go out and live normally, they might invade the castle one day and we don't ant them harming you two. the king has bought you a nice house and new furniture and any essentials you might need. except money, we can't provide that. but your house is fully paided off."_

_"so we're moving?" my mother asked._

_"what about mika!" i asked as the thought suddenly crossed my mind._

_"she will be fine, she is also being sent away intill the war calms down." he says._

_"your carriage will be ready in 3 hours, pack up and get ready to leave." his freckled friend said._

i sighed as i slumped on the door to my room, closing it, that memory replaying in my mind. that was a month ago, since that day. i haven't seen mikasa since then. i hope she's okay. i trudge over to my dresser, looking at the picture of my father, in his army uniform, pulling out and unfolding the picture he showed me all those years ago, with _levi's gallery_ sprawled across the top admiring it before i pulled out the top drawer and pulled out my money, "well levi, tough night for tips, but every little penny counts..." i yawned, as i pushed back the one of many filled cans of money. i closed the drawer letting out an exhausted sigh and looking back at the picture of my dad. "don't worry dad, i'll get there soon," i said, kissing two fingers and placing them on the picture. i slugged over to my bed and fell on it, falling asleep instantly. before my alarm goes off. i use my foot to click it off and go over to my closet, slipping off my old uniform and putting on my new one.

"goodnight kyle's, good morining dukes.."i siged as i ran out of the house, hurridly cathcing the train, grabbing the handle, and pulling myself up, gripping my hat as my bangs blow in the wind the suns rays warming my face as i get further into the packed train. i look over the newspaper i grabbed off the table and glance over the work colum. i heard a bell, before the man next to me, tried to give me a flower, i hurried off the train and waited for the festival of people in festive clothes and bright colors cross the street. i hurried over before someone grabbed my hand and twirled me around, and brought me up quickly, i tore my hand away and fixed my hat as i crossed the street completly. hurryining inside of the resturant i work in.

i walked outside, and began to clean a table and looked over at a tan male, with brown hair and green eyes stop, with a gutair in his hands, flash me a smile and wiggle his eyebrows, i just rolled my eyes and walked back into my job as he strutted away.

i felt a slap on my butt, i turned and glared at my brunette friend as she smirked at me, "working that ass off again, eh, levi?"

i growled at her, "well i have to, i have to earn the money some kind of way for my studio." i said, placing a plate on another table.

"your still dreaming about that studio thing?" she asked, "you'll never get enough for the down payment with this salary." she chuckled.

i just glared at her, "hanji, i tell you this everyday, either, work, buy something, or get the fuck out!" i growled at my emploee, as she loundged at the bar in unifrom. she smiled at me sheepishly, she works the night shift, so she's going when i'm coming. she turned in the chair and motioned for me to keep working.

"order up!" i grabbed the tray and walked over to a table, placing a plate pilled with waffles down when the door notification goes off.

"levi!" i hear some one call, i turn and get greeted by a girl with shoulder lenght hair and dark eyes squeeuisng me. and a blonde male behind her, in casual clothing. "how have you been!"

realization finally hit me as she pulled away, "mika?" i hugged her once more, "i've been great what about you." i asked looking at her.

"great, i just got settled back in the palace, but you'll never guess about the good news!" she smiled, she was beaming and sparkling with excitement.

"morning, mr. ackerman." i greeted her father.

"morining levi, it's great to see you again." he asid sitting down, and mika sitting next to him.

"well i'm having a party tonight, and i want you to come! not to mention, prince eren, of trost is coming, to settle the war differences, with his father."

"so the war will end? that's great news."

"ah, that, yeah thats good too, but he's incredibly hot!" she giggles.

i just roll my eyes and shake my head, as i serve another person.

"not to mention, father invited him to stay the night at out home!" she squealed.

"wow, mikasa thats great. but a little word of advice, momma always says, the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach." i say with a smile as i pat mr. ackermans stomach, placing a tray of cinnamon filled cakes infront of him.

mikasa beams and and takes one cake from her father, who looks dumbfounded, "thats it! levi! your a notified genius." she says jumping up and hugging me, "i'm going to need about five thousand of your man catching, cakes for my party tonight!" she smiles, walking back to her father and taking out stacks of money and pushing it to me," will this cover it levi?"

my eyes widened as i caught the excess that was slipping from my grasp, "this should cover it just fine, mika. this is it, i'm getting my studio!" i smiled. mika just squealed, i thanked her, multiple times and she smiled, taking her father out the door, saying she just wanted to visit me.

hanji stared at me in complete shock, as i hugged my money. i quickly grabbed my coat, placing my money in hanji's purse and taking it, "i'm borrowung this!" i yelled as i ran down the streets of the small town of shingashina. i hurried pass the bilding i wanted. i marvled up at the old, fixxer upper, it matched what dad was looking for, the giant windows to cascade normal lightening, a dustly smooth looking building but it was what dad wanted. and i will get it. i hurried past the sign that read, braun real estate and to named building. i stood outside of the building.

this is it, father's dream.

i told you daddy, we'll be there soon.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more problems for our poor little princess. wait...levi, he's not a princess lol

i stared up at the building in awe, the tall skyscraper like structure, with the galre of light hitting most of the windows. i looked down at my phone and noticed the notifiaction flash on the screen. i answered the call and my happiness soon faded when i heard my mothers voice.

"levi." her voice sounded so hoarse, and scratchy, like nails in a chalk board.

"mom? are you ok, your voice sounds terrible?" the woman oped to respond but went into a caoughing fit, i flinched at the thought of her doing that when i wasn't there to help her. "mom?"

after she calmed down, she took a deep breath and responded, "it's just a little cold dear."

"you've been getting a lot of 'little colds' lately. i'm taking you to the hosptial,i'm on my way." i said as i turned around to walk away from the building, the studio can wait, it's been on sale since i was thirteen years old, it can wait.

"no levi, you have to work!" she replied

"no, mom your health is more imporatant, and you know that." i said as i began to call hangji, telling mother to wait a second, and not to hang up, i dialed zoe and waited.

"yello?"

"may i borrow your car?" i asked as i switched the phone to my oother hand.

"first my purse, now my car, what do you want next my house!" she giggled in a joking manner,"but of course levi, i actually see you right now, i happen to be driving out, i'm pulling up right now!" i jumped back on the curb as she pulled up, her tires screeching, i got in with her and went back to my mother.

"we'll be there in 5 minutes, be ready mom." with that i hung up and braced myself for the bruettes crazy driving.

i was now in the hospital, my heart nearly stopping as i got the news. a heart transplant, the due is getting here, quicker than i expected. i thought i'd have more time! i only have a fraction of the money for, her surgery. i looked in the hospital room, my mother is housed in. her eyes closed and breathing in and out in a shakey, uneven breath. my eyes, were blurring in the effect of my tears hazing my eyes, i looked down at hanji's purse, and i hurried to the building i was at, walking in quickly and quietly.

"excuse me! mr.braun?" i asked, a tall built male, with blonde soft looking hair.

"oh, levi, come to check the prices again?" he asked.

"no, i have the money,i just want to know, how long will this building be for sale?" i asked.

"well, since it's been open for so long with out any buyers, it might be torn down, in three days."

my heart stopped then, completely stopped, i can't make all that money again in three days! i need to pay for my mothers opereation, i have to pay for my mothers operation, she's more impotant than a building, but i want dad's dream to live on, even if he hadn't. i clutch the purse in my hands, "t-three days..?" i echoed as i sighed.

"well if you have the money, you can own it now."

"i can't! my mother, needs this." i responded. running out of the building and going outside, the dark clouds of night rolling in as i grip my hair, and cry.

why does life have to be so difficult. i guess you really can't have it all..

i sigh and recompose myself and hurry back to the hospital, looking back in the room mother is being kept, she looks over at me, a small smile on her features. i returned it, sadly as i walked over to her.

"how are you feeling mother?" i asked sitting by her bed. i tried to avoid the HIV's in her arms, and take her pale hands in mine.

"as good as i can, i guess."

"well i'm going to pay for your surgery, your sugery, will have to happen within the week, or you'll-" i choked on my own words as i gripped her hand tighter, burrying my head in the sheets as i closed my eyes. my mother pressed her free hand on my head, stroking lightly.

"i thought you were saving to buy your studio, you and your father wanted?"

"i was trying to save for both, but you need it quicker, than i can save. i just saw mikasa this morining and she paid me a butt load of money for those cakes i make, you love so much, and i was going to buy the studio, but, when the doctor told me to," i stopped for a moment, but continued, "i decided to pay for you, another bulding will open up eventually.."

"what? what do you mean?"

"the place, has a three day, avalible limit. i can't get all that money again, in three days."

"i think you should buy the studio." she mumbled, just below a whisper. i picked my head up quickly, ignoring the blinding lights i was sheilded from and looked into her silver eyes as she avoided mine.

"what?" i asked looking at her

"you need, to buy the studio, i'll be fine."

"no, mom, your're more important! do you really think i'll choose a building over you?" i asked, slightly offened she would even consider it.

"but it's you and your fathers dream."

"what if you living is my new dream?" i retorted.

"what if dying is my dream!" she yelled back. i just stared at her in shock.

mom...what are you saying?


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drama bomb!   
> now its eren's POV   
> he's a bit more cheery.

"now, behave yourself, your're representing trost, remember that." my fathers voice boomed as i sighed, i looked at, and studied my nails as i held the phone between my ear and shoulder , i rolled my eyes as he lectured me. i perked up a bit when i heard my mother take the phone.

"ignore him sweety! have a blast!" she giggled as my father's muffled arguement was heard, in the background.

"alright, we're stopping, i have to go now." i said as i slipped on my royal coat and stood, along with my personal servent, the ash brown haired male, looked at me as he began to grab all the bags, i brought with me. tonight we are going to Princess Mikasa's party. of course i accepted! i need a new change of venue, and i love party's why not go, especially since she was so excited to ask, plus i get hospitality from the king of sina, himself.

i fixed my brown hair, and rubbed any acess material on my pearly white teeth and waited for the captain to open the door, i put on a huge smile, as i was greeted by flashes of light and cameras. i walked down the long ramp, that connected the ground with the yatche i arrived in, ripping off my king robs, and wearing my casual clothes, i grabbed my gutair and began to stroll down the long festive streets of shingashina.

"sire!" i heard my personal servent call after me, i hurried my pace and lost him quickly, i wandered around with the musicaians, playing along with them, as we parade happily through the bright lively city, the tall buildings cascading over us as our music bounced off and around the walls and blaring back at us, in a happy peaceful tune.

i soon found myself walking past a diner, a cute little male, boy with short raven hair, in and under cut a small tight fitting shirt and jeans with a crisp white aporan. his hair pushe behing his ear slightly as he picked up the dirty glasses, i threw a charming smile at him as a held my gutair to my chest, he just rolled his eyes and walked away, i shrugged and continued mt stride with the group.

i found myself in the middle of a street band and playing along with them, teaching a boy to dance, the little boy clicked his heels together and swung into a new formation, "ah, ah, ah yes! fantastisch! (fantastic)"

i tipped my hat to a few by stander, females and they swooned, like they always do. i just finshed my fun and dancing intill the bizz kill on wheels called after me.

"sire! we have to get going, were going to be la-" i cut him off by pulling him into a dancing position, swirling and turning the male around as i skipped to the beat

"listen, jean, listen! ah, jazz music, it's pouring from every crack in the city. it's beautiful no?" i asked as i leaned on him, after spinning him into a leaning positon, flashing a smile at the women as the all giggled.

jean pushed upward, making me go up, "no! we have to get to the castle, or we'll-" i grabbed his hand and spun him, losing his hand in the fast motion, making him get stuck in a tuba. i fliched as he hit a wall, his whole body vibrating as i laughed at him, walking over.

"wow, jean, you really got into the music. do you get my joke? because your head, it. it's in the tuba." i laughed

"get me out!" he growled, muffled by the golden walls, the owner of the tuba, grabbed said instrument and pulled, as i grabbed the sah brown haired male and pulled as well.

the tuba gave, sending jean and i flying into a wall, my laughing and jean trying to recompose himself.

"how dare you! i've never been so humiliated!" he growled.

i calmed down form my laughing high and taking deep breaths. "alright, calm down horse face, when you get angry, you begin to neigh."

he growled at me, "i do not! and don't call me that. " he stood, and dusted himself off and sighed. "now sire, we need to hurry to the castle bef-"

"hello gentlemen, " a feminanie voic inturrpted, jean, the poor man looking as if he was ready to kill. he turned his attention to a thing, white-bloned, woman, with big green eyes. "if i didn't know any better," she said making my way over to me, taking my tan hands, in her pale ones, helping me to my feet as jean scurried to get the bags, she stared at my palms and lead me away from jean, "i'd say you came here, from far away? she asked, as we turned down an alley way.

"sire!" he called out, rounding the corner we did,

"i'd say i have the pleasure of meeting royaltiy," she curtsied as she looked up at me, a shine in her forest green eyes.

i gasped in excitement as jean hurried over to me, "jean! jean, this remarkable woman, just read my palm!" i cheered excidely as i wished to hear more of the womans exotic rituals i heard jean mumble something as he peered over the woman, he nudged me and brought me to his ear.

"sir, this woman is obviously a charmitine, i suggest we move on to a new-"

"don't you disrespect me!" the woman growled, "don't you derigate, or deride, your in my world now, not your world and i've got friends on the other side.." she smiled, as she motioned to an opening door, i looked in the dark room, a table housed by a chair and dark purple checkered wall paper was placed in the small space, with small, dolls hanging from the ceilings and walls along with such decrovive masks. "welcome to the work place, or dr. rico." she smiled, and motioned us in as an eery voice travled in our ears.

_"friends on the other side.."_

I looked at jean, the tensed up long faced male, looked back at me. i gave an innocent, huge, smile as she nudged us in, and motioned for us to sit.

"now, let me do something for you prince eren, on the house, i will let you take a trip into your future with me." she says, a slight glare on her glasses, as her shadow, looked as if it were nodding, i blinked and it followed suit of what she was doing.

strange.

"that sounds like a blast!" i smiled.

"alright." she put her hand out and with a flick of her wrist, a deck of cards appeared in her hands, i watched the magical woman with intrest and awe as she flipped out three cards infront of me and jean. "now, you are a rich young man from across the sea, you come from two long lines of royalty." she began as she flipped over the first card. "your life styles high! but you funds are low, you need a little honey who's daddy got dough." she smirked and leaned forward after turning over the second card, "so mommy and daddy cut you off huh pretty boy?"

"yeah, sad but true." i'm completely broke, my parents cut me off, about a month ago, they said my shopping and money spending was becoming outragous. i simply disagree, sometimes a boy needs a private island, and a yatchet to get away from the drama life of running a kingdom, no matter what the price!

"yeah, and you need to get hitched, but hitching ties you dowwn, you just want to be free, hop from place to place but freedom, takes green." she chuckled, as she played around with her cards, flipping over the last card, she handed it to me. "and when i look into your future, it's the green that i see." my eyes shined with happiness as i held the card. admiring the traditonal drawing of myself, in the all green background, surronded by money while playing my gutair.

"now horse face, i don't want to waste much time." she inturpted my gaze as i looked over at jean. "you've been pushed around all your life, you've been pushed around my your, mother, your sister, and your brother." she said as she put her hand over the single card, flipping it making a little annimation, showing jean with his family piling up on his shoulder, the man looking slightly offended. "and when your married." the man perked up at that, as she stopped the first card, and flipping over the second. "you'll be pushed around by your wife."

i chuckled at the picture as i moved over, slowly catching my tounge as he glares at me.

"but in your future, they you i see, is exactly the man you've always wanted to be." she says, turning over his card, the mans eyes lite up i couldn't see his card from my angle, but the woman quickly made her way behind us, patting our backs, "shake my hand." she says putting her hands toward us. jean and i looked at the soft looking female's hands.

"come on boys, won't you shake a poor sinner's hand?" she asked. i took her hand and shook slowly, as jean practically attacked it in a full, fast hand shake. she smiled widley and let go, i stared down at my hand in question before a flash filled my eyes.

"are you ready!" she sung out, a giant skull like mask, opening its mouth, i felt something slither up my arms and hold me down, i struggled against the restraints as the woman pinched me with something, i looked back at her as i groaned, her eyes covered by a skull mask, "can you feel it? your changing, your changing, your changing all right!" i felt a bubbly sensation fill me, as jean stared down at me in pure horror and shock.

"i hope your satisfied! but if your not, don't blame me! you can blame my firends on the other, side!" she cackled as everything went black.


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> froggy power!

i sighed as walked down the dark, familier hallways. i looked up at all the framed, portirats made of the rulers before, mikasa's family. the dark patterned walls, adorining my padded fingers as i slide them down. i adjusted my long sleeve shirt and pushed my hair out of my face. another sigh escaped my pale lips as i drag my booted feet along, pulling at the vest i adorned over my long sleeve shirt.

it was a fancy/royal attire party, and the fanciest thing i have is this outfit i'm wearing, which is nothing but a long sleeve, and a vest. with dark skinny jeans and long lace up boots. i feel like the, princes' in the old days. i pull at the itchy fabric once again as i found my self in that room. i looked over at the clear case, the case i cleaned all those years ago, so many times, slowly growing to see a new shelf. i looked at the top shelf of the case, at the bottom, were the eggs, the next level, was a shiny gold flute, the next a beautiful collection of decorated plates, and on the top a picture, just like..

i glanced up at the picture, i admired, the same beautiful woman, her hair in that same black bob, her amythest eyes looking pale in th dim lightling provided by the moon, and that same look i grew to adore.

i placed my hand on the case, looking back at the smaller picture, she was smiling with a crown atop of her head, eyes shining and soft, in a puffy dress, she looked as if she was born in the queen elizabeth times, her outfit is so stiched to her curvy bodice, and puffed out, her face red as if her struggle , was breathing. "i guess thats how you died then, huh?" i half joked.

"you really like this room don't you?" i jumped at the new voice, i looked over at my childhood friend, as she leaned on the wall, hands behind her back.

"yeah, i guess, i just really like the picture of that woman."

she smiled and stood next to me, looking up at the picture, "beautiful isn't she?" "yeah.." "that's queen, Tsubaki Ackerman."

"ackerman?" i asked, considering she looked completely exotic, and out there, her eyes arne't dark like mikasa, and her family's.

"yeah, but not from my family, yours," she smiled looking at me, i was taken back by that, "she was the first ackerman in line for the throne, intill she disappeared years ago, she knew my fathers, father, she is i belive, your mothers mother. that's why we take such good care of you all, you are historic family friends." she says with a smile. "although, her reign was flawless, she wasn't true royalty. she was a servant, and was given th throne by the queen and king who passed on later, actually she diapeared 49 years ago, on this day."

"49 years? well she can't be my mother's mother, because mom is 52, theres no way...but," i looked back at the picture, "why does she look so much like me?"

"who knows. but your missing a fun party, i'd ask your mother if you want to know, this is just what father told me."

"speaking of said party, what are you doing up here? weren't you dancing with prince eren before i came up here?" i asked

"yeah, i took a break, but you should come down, drink and let loose, your so tense.." she says, her eyes softening.

i nodded and motioned her off, "i'll join you soon.." i trailed off, looking down at my shoes, she placed a hand on my shoulder, before leaving me alone once again.

_alone.._

i sighed as i pushed aside the queen's new found knowledge, and made my way to the glass doors that lead to the balcony, letting the moon light and loud music pour in the silent room, the muffled, loud music sounding distant on this side of the castle and i sigh, as i walk out, leaning on the balcony, taking out the folded paper i worship, and looked at the red ink.

_levi's gallery.._

i felt tears sting my eyes for the hundreth time today, and wiped them. "well, i was almost there dad, i'm sorry.." i rubbed my arms as i looked down at the paper, the twinkling of the giant star in the sky, sending me a mocking gaze, as i look up at it, i sighed and looke back at the dark, empty room i just exited. i place my thum nail in my mouth, biting it gently and shaking my head. "i can't believe i'm doing this.." i mumbled, pressing thr paper to my chest and closing my eyes, "please, please, please,please." i pleaded at the star. openeing my eyes to glance at it. i look over to the side, before green mass caught my eye, i sighed and annoyed sound and rolled my eyes, as i leaned on my opened hand. looking down at the frog, "so, what now?" i asked

"i guess you want a kiss?"

"kissing would be nice yes?" the frog replied, as he looked at his stubs, i gasped and screamed slightly as i backed away bumping into a wall in the process. covering my mouth.

"wait! wait! i didn't mean to scare you, prince-" it hopped toward me, in quick thinking i looked around grabbing the first thing i could fing, throwing it at the frog, trying to keep it away. so far, all it was, was a box of old stuffed animals. i threw alot of them the frog avoiding them.

"wait, please wait!" he pleaded as he avoided another animal, leaning on a previous one i threw, "wow you have a very strong arm princess, wait!" he grabbed the bears leg and pointed it at me, "put the monkey down!" i threw it, hitting it in the face, making it dazed. i hurried to my feet and grabbed the book at the bottom of the box and raised it. he hopped on the table next to me, i grimmaced and clutched the book tighter.

"stay back or i'll! i'll!"

"let me introduce myself, i am prince eren." he says standing on his feet. i slapped the book on him and held it back up, i looked over at the star outside.

"prince? but i didn't wish for any-wait, if, if your the prince then, then who was that dancing with mika on the dance floor!?" i asked, clutching the book to my chest.

"all i know is, one minute i'm a prince, charming and dancing, cutting a rug and next thing i know, i'm tripping over these." he said shoving his webbed feet in my face, i squealed in disgust and raised the book again.

he curled up, putting his hands up in defense, "wait! wait! wait!" he said quickly, his green eyes. wait, no, they arne't green. i found myself staring into the beautiful, teal and green mixed eyes, his eyes going from green into blue, similar to the ocean, i couldn't help but stare, i noticed him moving his arms, and snapped me out of my trance.

"i know this story! the froschkonig!" he said, motioning for the book. "the frog prince?" i asked, giving him the book, he sat it down the book falling on a random page, as he looked at me, "my mother read this to me every night!" he turned back to the book, looking at the princess, kissing the frog and him turning into a prince, he flipped the page back and forth, "yes! yes this is it! you must kiss me." he said with a sly smirk as he side ways glanced at me. i cocked and irritated eyebrow, heh, like i haven't heard that before.

"excuse me?"

"you must kiss me, then i'll turn back into a prince again!"

"look, i'd really like to help you," i said lying through my teeth, crossing my arms and turned away from him, "but i DO NOT! kiss frogs!" i growled in disgust.

"but on the balcony, you asked me-"

"i didn't expect you to anwser!" i growled as i motioned to the balcony.

"please, please princess, not only am i incedibly handsome but i'm fabulously, wealthy! so i could give you a reward, maybe a wish i could grant perhaps?"

i perked at that slightly, turning my attention to the picture on the floor of my fathers wish. i turned back to him. "just, one kiss?" i asked puttung up my first finger.

"just one, unless you beg for more." he licked his lips, causing me to grimmace as his slippery tounge trailed over his froggy lips. i let out a sigh and leaned down to him, my eyes tightly closed as i peeked one eye open, seein the frog prince pucker his gross lips i jumped back and felt a tingle all over as i shook my head.

"alright, alright levi, you can do this, just one kiss. ok." i took a deep breath and kissed him quickly, feeling a tingle through my body and a bright flash. then everything went black.


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hoppin around the bayou

i opened my eyes, to see the frog prince staring down at me, worry all on his face.

"you don't look that much different, but how'd you get way up there? and how'd i get way down here in all this-" i stopped when i noticed a green four fingered hand, and looking over at the mirror on the wall, my eyes widening as i scream, making myself hop up to him and bumping him. i stand on my legs and start to freak out.

"wh-what did you do to me!? i'm green an-and i'm slimy! an, ah!-" i said as i trailed my hand down, having a trail of slime following after.

"no, no." he took my arm, running his hand on it.

"it's mucas." he smiled. i growled and curled my fingers as i reached for his, well, where his throat would be,

"you! you!" i growled, attacking him. making him hit a bookshelf, and bump into me, sending the both of us onto a rocking horse, we both looked up at the bookshelf, as a book hit the horse, sending us out and into a man, carrying a lot, and i mean a lot! of ballons! eren and i got tangled up in it, causing us to both float away as the man grumbled at the flying away ballon.

"i hate you! i seriously hate you!" i growled as i kicked him in the head.

"ok, if your going to keep reminding me, then this will be a really long night!" he growled.

\----------------------------------------------

i looked up at the ballons, seeing to blobs of green float away, i growled to myself as i walked out of the party, hurrying to the area. jean and eren are staying, seeing the male looking in the closet with an opened jar.

"you let him go!" i growled as i looked at the eren-look-alike. he backed away, starting to stumble over his words.

"the,the guy was gasping, so i, loosened the lid, just a slight!" he said, my shadow, tripping him, causing him to fall on his butt. he looked up at my shadow, as it cackled evily. "how did i even get tangled up and all this voodoo madness!?" he asked, ripping off the talismen and changing back into his ash brown haired man he was born into, he held his head, from the light headed feel he threw the necklace, my eyes widned as i caught the item quickly, staring down at the blood flilled, mask, shaped amulet.

"careful with that!" i growled as i backhanded him, "if anything happens to this, i'm going to be-" i took a deep breath as i looked at the male, holding his cheek. i sighed, "fun fact about voodoo, jean." i put on the necklace, and nothing happened.

"it doesn't work on me. and besides." i said, putting my arms around his neck, placing a soft kiss where i placed my hand. "we all know, the real power in this world ain't power, its money." i said, motioning to the giant picture, hanging over the beautiful fireplace, of King Ackerman. "buckets of it."

"we can get rid of king ackerman, and split the juicy, ackerman fortane! 60, 40, like i said." i mumbled.

"yes," he said, as i placed the necklace back around his neck, his built form, turing to a slender build, with tan skin and green eyes.

"so..what about eren?" he asked.

i rolled my eyes. "your little slip up, will be a minor bump in the road." i said in a low growl.

\-------------------------------------------------------

"VOODOO!" i growled, and yelled at the green eyes male below me, "your telling me this all happened because you were fucking around with the voodoo man!"

"he was very charsismatic!" he retorted

i just sighed and rolled my eyes, "serves me right for wishing on stars, the only way to get what you want in this world is by hard work!" i glared down at him. i was completely pissed, one, i can't even get my studio, my mother wants to die, and i'm a fucking frog! and not even a male frog, i'm a female, bodied frog, i just can't catch a break.

"hard work? why would a princess, need to work hard?"

wow he's an idiot, he still thinks i'm a girl? i thought my voice was a give away, i mean come on its deep and smooth.

"i'm not a princess! i'm not even a girl! i'm a waiter!" i growled.

"a, a waiter! no wonder the kiss did not work! a waite- you lied to me!

"now i never said i was a princess." i retorted.

"you were so fancy looking in royal attire!"

"it was a royal attire event! you spolied little rich boy!" i growled

"well the egg is on your face alright! because i don't have any riches!"

"wh-what?" i asked in complete shock, just add to my list of reasons to be pissed off, theis froggy prince lied to me, and now i'm a frog.

"i am completely broke haha!" he laughed, which was cut short as the ballons began to pop. we both looked at each other as we began to fall, i hit a few branched and landed in a spider web, before i hit the mucky dirty water, a smile crossed my face at my good fourtane, intill, eren fell on me.

he sat up and coughed, i came out of the water, stumbling around, pulling off the moss over my head,"you said! you were fabulously wealthy!" i growled, soon turning into a cough, choking out the disgusting water.

"no my parents, are fabulously wealthy, but they cut me off for being a-leech! leech!" he screeched as he motioned to his arm.

"your broke! and you have the nerve to call me a liar!" i growled as i pulled off the leech and toss it aside, but a giant fish, quickly catches it, starling me and eren into running.

"it was not a lie! i fully attened to be rich again! when i marry Ms.Mikasa Ackerman! then she'll help me!"

wait, mikasa didn't tell me that. i guess it was a last minute decison,

"you a prince?" i asked

"obviously!" he responded as we ran.

"she'll help you!"i said, loosing my footing along with eren, falling on somehting hard, i looked over at eren who landed on his head.

"so when you two are married, you are going to keep your promise and get me my studio right?" i asked, as i sat on my frog legs looking down at him.

"promise? ha! i made that promise to a beautiful princess, not a cranky wait- why are those logs moving?"

i looked over in the direction, his eyes glanced at, the moving figures in the water, i could make out ridgid bumps and peirecing yellow slitted eyes, "those aren't logs."

i felt my boby go up, as an a crocodile glared at us, a devious smile on his lips, "i got dibs on the big one." his toung slurred. i looked up in horror, as eren leaned his back against mine, staring at the preditors surrounding us. they all lundged at up and i dived under the water, making my way to an open tree, climbing into it, watching the crocodiles fumble over each other. i heaved a sigh of relief and sighed.

"hey!" came a whisper, i looked down at eren, a irritated mark finding its way on my face, "lower the vine."

"find your own tree!" i snapped

"hey there he is, i see him!" the crocodiles started to swim over, eren's eyes flashed with worry and fear, as he placed his hands together,

"please! please, i promise! when i marry mikasa, i shall get you you studio!" he pleaded, i thought it over, and lowered the vine, pulling him in, just before the croc, could get his foot. i pushed him off of me, and sat in the darkness of the tree, sighing as the crocs taunted and laughed.

"well, waiter, looks like were going to be here for a while, we might as well get comfortable~." he said, placing a hand around my waist, and inching closer,

i growled and punched him in his little froggy face.

"keep your _slimy_ self sway from _me_!"

"i told you it's not slime! it's mucas!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 8 is going to be a while wait, considering i don't have internet, nor have i written it yet, i wrote all of these chapters through the week since i have nothing else to do.

**Author's Note:**

> this is exactly based off of the first few scenes in the movie princess and the frog, most chapters are.


End file.
